The 5th Son
by raykage52
Summary: His chakra has be drain, he turn into a two year old, he's in a sewer and he's stuck in a whole new world. What a blonde ninja baby to do? It seem all hope is lost, not until a wise rat in a monk's robe found him and take him home to his new family, he new family are a rat as his father? And four turtles as his brothers? NarutoXKarai paring.


**Hello everyone, this is my second story, hope you all enjoy.**

**Declaimer: I don't own Naruto and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue <strong>

**A Whole New Beginning**

During the climax of the most brutal war in Shinobi history, the 4th Great Shinobi War, The Juubi has been unleash and the Tsuki no Me has been cast. The whole world is under the genjutsu known as "Infinite Tsukuyomi", the one who cast the genjutsu was Madara Uchiha. Madara wants to bring peace, but his brand of peace is put the whole world into a deep sleep. He absorbs the Juubi inside of him making him the ten-tailed jinchuriki. He thought himself as the Savior of the shinobi world, but his victory was short live.

He was betrayed by a black figure known as by Black Zetsu, by impaling his hand to Marada's left chest. Telling him that he's not the savior, Madara protested telling it he's the one who created him. Black Zetsu replied, the one who created was a women name Kaguya.

Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, the mother of the Sage of the Six Path. She was a princess who hails from an unknown distant land, and had lived long before the founding of the hidden villages, during an era of endless wars between mankind. Longing for peace, Kaguya decided that it was necessary for her to attain god-like powers in order to put an end to all conflicts. For this reason, she defied the taboo of consuming the fruit of the Shinju, becoming one with the holy tree's power. For her deed of single-handedly ending the wars, Kaguya was worshiped as the Rabbit Goddess. Overtime, however, the worship she originally had held as a princess turned to fear, and the then-powerless people started regarding her as a Demon for the power that she now held, which left her isolated and alone. This mistrust ultimately convinced her to forsake everyone, and Kaguya sought to prevent humanity from causing any further harm to the world by trapping them within the Infinite Tsukuyomi, and assimilating the victims into the Shinju, some of which turned into White Zetsu.

Kaguya later gave birth to two sons: Hagoromo and Hamura, both of whom inherited the same powerful chakra she wielded and unique dōjutsu along with it. Angered at the power gained by her children, Kaguya and the Shinju melded into an entity that would later become known as the Ten-Tails with one singular goal: reclaim the chakra she felt was rightfully hers. The Ten-Tails rampaged throughout the lands until Kaguya's sons defeated, and sealed the beast and their mother away. Before her sons could completely seal her, Kaguya's will manifested in the form of Black Zetsu. This manifestation would soon begin its machination to revive Kaguya.

Her son Hagoromo would later teach humanity to use chakra as a way to connect to one another, rather than weaponising it as Kaguya had done before.

With the agenda of reviving its creator, Black Zetsu manipulated the Sage's sons Indra, and his descendants: the Uchiha clan, along with Asura's descendants: the Senju clan, all in an attempt to get one of them to awaken the Rinnegan. Madara Uchiha would eventually succeeded in doing so, and Black Zetsu began secretly manipulating shinobi history events to have Kaguya revived.

Which shocked the last four survivors of the Infinite Tsukuyomi, two of the survivors are the reincarnations of the Sage's sons.

One has blonde spiky hair boy with cerulean eyes, who wears an orange and black tracksuits with a spiral symbol on his upper shoulder, and he also wears black shinobi sandals. But right now he is in six path sage mode, light-coloured coat but with a dark-coloured bodysuit underneath. Unlike his Sage Mode, Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and Tailed Beast Mode cloak, there is no orange pigmentation around his eyes, his skin does not glow like the rest of his body, and his eyes are yellow instead of orange or red. The "bodysuit" covers his torso, reaches down his arms to the knuckles, and down his legs, stopping just above his sandals. It has a light coloured circle where the original seal was placed as well as magatama around his collar. The coat has the typical markings of the Six Paths Sage Technique, a Rinnegan above nine magatama, on its back. Furthermore, he had six round orb behind him which calls Truth-Seeking Balls, wielding two of them as short staffs.

This boy is Naruto Uzumaki, The Show-Off, Number One Unpredictable Noisy Ninja, Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja, Child of the Prophecy, Savior of this World, Hero of the Hidden Leaf, Konoha's Miracle Boy, Nine Tailed Jinchūriki and Asura's reincarnation. Once the dead last of the ninja academy, but now has become one of the most powerful shinobi in the whole shinobi world.

Next is a black raven hair boy with onyx eyes, but right now his right eye is red with three tomoe as pupil then his left eye is ripple-like pattern which spreads over the eyeball, with red sclerae and irides, some also containing a pattern of several tomoe. Is known as the Rinnegan once held by the Sage of the Six Path.

He wears a high-collared short-sleeved shirt with a zipper, and a red and white fan symbol at the back of his shirt. He also wear blue wrist warmers, dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees along with black arm guards that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword.

This boy is known as Sasuke Uchiha, the Dark Avenger and Indra's reincarnation. Who walk the path of darkness, because of his brother who sacrificed everything for his village. When he learned the truth of his brother's action, he wants revenge on the people who made his brother kill off his clan. Also he once try to kill his friend with an assassination jutsu, through his best friend chest not twice, but thrice. He stab his best friend three times. But right now he and his best friend are working together to stop a mad women, who wants to continue the genjutsu that cast making the whole world into a dream land.

Both Naruto and Sasuke receive an incredible gift, that was given to them by the Sage of the Six paths himself. Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki the elder son of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, who sealed his mother in the first place.

Both of them met him, when both were almost dead. Hagoromo spoke to them in limbo where they were in between life and death. He revealed to them, the history of the shinobi world and why is currently now. He ask both of them to stop Madara before his mother appear.

He gave both young shinobi a gift, he gave them each of his power. He gives Naruto yang half of his power a light circle mark appear on his right palm a symbols as Naruto had proven he receive Sage of the Six Path power, and all nine bijus seal in him.

For Sasuke he receive the Rinnegan on his left eye and the Yin half of Hagoromo power Sasuke obtained a dark crescent-moon mark on his left palm.

Now both received incredible gift by the Sage, both young shinobi will stop Kaguya and free the world from endless genjutsu, with their comrades who will help them.

One is their teammate Sakura Haruno, she has pink hair and green eyes. She wears a standard chunin uniform for ninja of Konaha, once a weak fan-girl only eyes for Sasuke. But now a capable Kunochi, who's trained by the 5th Hokage Tsunade Senju.

Then last but not the least, their sensei Kakashi Hatake. The Copy-ninja, the ninja who copy a thousand jutsu, and Sharingan Kakashi. He had sliver hair and a mask that cover his mouth, he wears an elite Konoha-nin flack jacket, dark blue pants and a long-sleeve shirt with the addition of wearing shorter fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand. He also wears a chain necklace. He also wears his forehead protector on a simple blue band, tilted to the left to cover the Sharingan, which along with the mask obscuring all by his right eye. After receive a gift from his dead best friend Obito, he obtain the other half of the Sharingan.

Obito Uchiha once a member of Team Minato, he was believed to have died during the Third Shinobi World War, but in truth survived with the help of Madara Uchiha. Obito tried to return to Konoha, but after witnessing the death of the girl he loved at the hands of his best friend, he succumbed to the Curse of Hatred, becoming a missing-nin and dedicating his life to ending world conflict, using Madara's identity as well the alias Tobi. For years, Obito manipulated Akatsuki from the shadows to further his ambitions before eventually going public with his agenda and starting the Fourth Shinobi World War. However, after his plan failed, he was finally redeemed, and eventually sacrificed himself to protect the world. He was also responsible for the death of Naruto's parents, but Naruto forgave him he also knows that his parents forgave him. Once their enemy, but he became their greatness ally.

Now they're ready to face Kaguya, she teleported them to five different dimension. One was lava then ice, now she teleported them in a desert were gravity is heavier than normal. Naruto told Sasuke he knows a sealing jutsu to seal Kaguya, it's the only way to stop her. After Obito's death, Black Zetsu taunted Naruto about the Uchiha's death, and was shocked when Naruto retaliated by severing Kaguya arm carrying Black Zetsu and pinning it to the ground.

After getting hit by Naruto's tailed beast powered Rasenshuriken, the Ten-Tails' chakra within her reacted violently to the chakra of the other tailed beasts, transforming her into a rabbit-like chakra monster, which according to Black Zetsu was a form she couldn't control.

It randomly began launching chakra arms that instantly assimilated whatever it touched, one of the chakra arms is about to attack Sakura. Naruto ask Sasuke use the Rinnegan to save her, but it seems he won't make it. But a yellow Susanoo save her, Naruto cheered but it wasn't Sasuke who did the Susanoo. It was Kakashi who use the Susanoo, he gain the other half of the Sharingan from Obito.

With this Kakashi joins the battle he prepares to attack an unstable Kaguya, and launch two giant shuriken that are shape like his Mangekyō Sharingan. He proceeded to warp away several of Kaguya's chakra arms away.

Despite Black Zetsu's fears, Kaguya ultimately regained control and formed the tailed beast-mass into a giant Truth-Seeking Ball.

Kaguya regains her control and Black Zetsu watching at the sideline. Team 7 prepared for quite possibly their final mission.

"Everybody, we must save the world" Kakashi declare.

"Yeah!/Hn/Ok…!" Team seven agree.

"Well then… I'm Immortal… if either of you dies you won't be able seal me" stated Kaguya "whom should I kill?"

"I'm your opponent, bitch!" shouted Naruto.

"No, we'll attack together!" Sasuke counter "she'll less focused because she's scared of being sealed."

Both Naruto and Sasuke fly upward at her, but she is little far from where they are. Kaguya sprouted three bone like spike from her back and launch it towards them. But Kakashi saw it, and he intercept it to hit his Susanoo, but one spike impaled him.

Black Zetsu smiles _'Mother, you've been doing nothing but absorb energy this whole time… your strength and speed vastly overwhelm theirs.'_

When they thought the bone spike impaled Kakashi, Kaguya and Black Zetsu frown. That the bone spike past through Kakashi, using his new Sharingan all attack pass through him and unleash a black lightning on his hand.

'_This really is a great ability, Obito… the power let thing slip right through you…' _Kakashi thought _'and now, I'm gonna be bringing back this technique…'_

He charges at Kaguya with his black lightning and penetrate Kaguya's defences to land a decisive blow on her right arm.

"**Kamui Raikiri!"**

"Mother!" shouted Black Zetsu _'this is bad, her right arm!'_

From this Naruto and Sasuke charge from each of her side. Naruto on the left and Sasuke on the right.

'_There's not enough time to open the gate way to escape into another dimension' _Black Zetsu thought _'if that's the case…'_ he use Kaguya's left arm that was severed from Naruto's attack earlier, to open a portal with a bone spike ready to launch.

Kaguya saw a small portal on her right thinking Black Zetsu defend from Indra's resurrection, using her left arm she launch a bone spike to Naruto précising through him.

Suddenly Naruto appear in Sasuke place the one she hit was a clone, while Sasuke hide behind Naruto's clone. Naruto distracts Kaguya with his clones, Sasuke waits for the opportunity to leap into action.

Black Zetsu launch his attack in the portal that appear on the right side of Kaguya, where Naruto is. When the attack launch through the portal, Kakashi using his Kamui to warp the attack and saving Naruto.

With that Sasuke swaps place with one of Naruto's shadow clones and appears next to Kaguya. Thinking way out, maybe teleported to a new dimension. But all it will just backfire, so only place she could escape was up. As she escapes Naruto and Sasuke by flying upwards, Sakura dropped into action declaring that, as women, they weren't supposed to underestimate each other. She then proceeded to send the Rabbit Goddess plummeting back towards her team-mates with a single punch, snapping off one of Kaguya's horns in the process.

"What!?" Black Zetsu was shock, seeing his mother defeated by bunch of kids.

'_That's picture prefect' _Kakashi thought '_right now the way all of you together—'_ Kakashi's eyes smiles _'I like you.'_

"Now!/Shaanaroo!/Yeah!" Team 7 shouted together.

Immediately upon contact, Sasuke and Naruto begin the ultimate sealing technique: the Six Paths Chibaku Tensei. Kaguya wonders how she, the ancestor of all chakra, could be defeated by mere fragments of chakra, as she reverts back to the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, and is encased by the landscape, creating an enormous satellite similar in size to the moon and releasing the bijus too.

Before Kaguya seals completely she performs her last jutsu, she open a portal large enough for one person. She grab on Naruto like her life depended on it, will it is.

"Hey! Let me go bitch!" Naruto shouted.

"You! Destroy everything for that, you will disappear!" Kaguya declare. As she drain every last drop of chakra in him, Naruto feeling weak. She throws him to her portal and never seen again.

"Naruto!" everybody shouted. Sasuke immediately thrust his blade through Kaguya heart before she was seal completely.

Not before Kakashi found Black Zetsu and throws him with Kaguya within the seal. The shinobi world has lost one of their greatness hero. His name will never be forgotten, the one who put the world together toward peace. The child that everyone doubt, but now he inspired them to maintain peace for the shinobi world.

That boy's name is…

Naruto Uzumaki.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

'_What's that noise? Sounds like water is dripping somewhere' _when Naruto open his eyes, he saw a light shine on him. It was a light bulb that shine on him. He looks around his surrounding, he sees a green wall with moss on them. Then he notice a smell, where he is.

'_Whooew, What's that smell? It stinks around here' _Naruto thought _'Ok, green wall with moss on them, funky smell. It seems I'm in a sewer, just great… simply great.'_

He noticed that his body feels different. He could tell it was much weaker, and that he was naked.

'_What the hell!? Why am I naked!? And why do I feel like I want to pee or something?' _Naruto tires to lift his arms, when he looks at his hand he notice chubby like baby's hand. When he realize what happen to him, he freaks out.

'_AHHHHHHHH! What the fuck? Why am I a baby again?' _he tries to recall something before he was here. His thought was cut short when he hear a sound.

'_Ok calm down, let's recall. I'm in a freaking sewer, I don't felt any chakra nearby especially in me, and I turn into a freaking baby!_ _And I want to pee!' _

'_Ok maybe Kurama can help me' _Naruto thought.

'_Kurama' _he call to the fox, but got no response.

Naruto remembered something, that Kuruma and the other bijus were release before Kaguya was seal.

'_Oh yeah, Kuruma is not in me anymore' _Naruto thought sadly, that Kuruma not in him anymore. It's kinda lonely without his fox fuzzball friend.

Kuruma will probably yell at him, for being depress cause his not in him anymore. Naruto thought maybe this situation won't be so bad, maybe he can make this work. He can still be a hokage, yeah positive think positive. Naruto tries to move his body, but couldn't.

'_Damn it, now what?' _When Naruto was about do something, he hears a foot step.

'_What's that?' _the foot step became to sound louder.

'_Maybe somebody is here, I'm here! Somebody help me!' _Naruto cried like a baby, the foot step stop then it move again.

'_Yes! Over here! Help!' _the step become, closer and closer. Then a shadow figure step out from the corner, Naruto's eyes widen.

What he saw was a gigantic rat it's wearing a monk's robe, when the rat turn its head to Naruto and started to approach him.

'_AHHHHHH! A giant rat! I don't want to be eaten!' _Naruto cried, the rat approach and look at him for a moment. Then the rat grab him and held him up high.

'_AHHHHHH! Please don't eat me Mr. Rat, I'm too young to be dead, literally' _Naruto thought he was about to be eaten, but he felt warmth wrap around him.

"Shhh don't worry little one. Its ok everything will be fine, I'm not here to hurt you" said the giant rat. Naruto calms down and looks at the rat's eyes he saw wisdom behind those eyes and fatherly warmth in them.

The rat look at the young baby's eyes, for a second. He saw a harden warrior with so many burden he carried, a strong spirit, a will that will never break. But then it change into something warmth like a shield to protect anyone and aura that's bright like the sun.

The rat shook his head, then looks at the baby again "Ok, what's a cute baby like you doing in a place like this?" Naruto looks at him with fake a confusion look "Hmm, maybe you were abandon?"

Naruto frown from that, the rat rub his chin thinking what the best course of action here. The rat thought for a moment, then he smiles at the blonde baby.

"Would you like a family? Little one" said the rat, Naruto giggles he always wants to have a family. He never had a family in his early days when he was still at Konoha.

"So, for now on you will be my son and you also have some brothers too" said the rat with a smile, as he held Naruto up high. From all excitement Naruto's pee leak and gush out on the rat's cloth.

The rat frown that the baby blonde pee on him, he looks at Naruto's relieving face. The rat sigh "Yes, you will fit right in."

'_What? Can you blame me, I'm a baby' _Naruto smirked mentally at the rat.

"Oh, I forgot I am Splinter" said Splinter, the baby nodded. As if he understand.

"Hmm, what will I call you?" by coincidence a ramen cup drifted along the sewer line and Splinter pick it up. He look inside the empty ramen cup, but is wasn't empty only thing in there is a fishcake.

Splinter smiles "Well, little one I will call you. Naruto, how's that?" Naruto giggles and smiles at him.

"I take that as a yes" said Splinter with a smile on his face.

"Come now, let's meet your new family" said Splinter as he walk back to his home with Naruto in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>First off, I apologize I made this chapter short. I usual make it 5k words or more in each chapter, this is 2003 Ninja Turtles if you're wondering. I know, Sasuke should be dead. He did turn into a bad guy again, after Kaguya was seal. But with Naruto gone, maybe he turned his life around instead of starting a revolutions.<strong>

**Note: Naruto doesn't know, he's in another world. That why he accepting his situation right now, he thought he still can be Hokage. **

**Anyway, in this story maybe I will put some 2014 Ninja Turtle's elements in this story. **

**Like in 2014 Ralph have a pet tortoise name Spike or after he was mutated his new name is Slash, maybe just maybe I will put it in this story.**

**Next update for this story will not be out for a while only after season 1 of my "New Life with Ponies" story. Well, nothing else to say.**

**This is Raykage52, signing out. **


End file.
